


hunger and scars

by Amber12409



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Hospitals, M/M, Scars, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: Remus Lupin found himself in the hospital again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	hunger and scars

Remus Lupin found himself in the hospital again. the 14-year-old boy was sleeping on the white bed after a very long night of a full moon.   
the kid was filled with new scars and he was so skinny looks like he hadn't been eating a month (which was kind of true), his friends didn't know about what he had been through that night, the pain he felt, the hunger for something that he can't even explain.   
but Remus looked so peaceful sleeping like that.   
Albus Dumbledore came two times that morning to check on the boy, looking at him with sad eyes.   
most of the time Remus is going back to the dorms after a night of a full moon, but this time something was off. 

Sirius woke up early the usual, he knew what Remus is being through every night of a full moon but every time he wakes up he sees the boy sitting on his bed reading or trying to catch some sleep, the bed was empty. Sirius jumped from his bed and ran downstairs to the common room. no one was there, no Remus sitting on the couch or next to the fireplace.   
Sirius felt heavy, something happened to his best friend, first, he thought he woke up in the middle of the night but it couldn't be the sun was already out.   
he didn't want to wake James and Peter up so he went back to the room tuck his close, dressed, and ran out of the Gryffindor tower to the hospital wing. 

when he got there he saw professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Pomfrey, both of them looking worried.   
"it's getting worse Albus," said the nurse, "he's so skinny he won't be able to by himself, and all the new scars".   
"I don't know Poppy, it sims like he been through something, a breakdown, heartbreak, he's hurting himself there".   
"what can we do, his parents don't even care about there child, they won't help".   
Sirius wanted to cry, wanted to go in there, to hug his friend, to kiss him, to tell him that he's not alone, just a few more weeks until they'll be able to go there with him.   
'to kiss him' he wanted to kiss him.  
two years past since the filling toward the boy started, but he didn't know how the other one feels for him.   
the door opened widely by the principal, "Mr black" he said, "would you like to visit your friend?"  
Sirius nodded and went in after the professor.   
then he saw him, a skinny and scarred boy sleeping on the white bed.   
tears came down Sirius' cheeks filling his eyes from the look of his friend, he hurried to the bed and looked closely at the boy. 

Remus looked anorexic and poor, Sirius set on the close chair and tuck his friend hand.   
"I need to go take care of something," said Madam Pomfrey hint to Albus to come with her so the two boys could stay alone.   
"Please be okay" cried Sirius after the two left, "I don't know what I'll do without you, a-and I j-just wanted to say that I don't want you to get heart, I don't want you to think those thoughts, you're not alone, in here..... and i-i lo-love you, but you probably don't feel the same way and in just stupid to fall in love with you" Sirius sobbed and cleaned his cheeks from the tears, "your also asleep so-".   
"I love you too" Remus wasn't asleep anymore when poppy and Albus talked, he didn't want them to know that he's awake and then Sirius came in and took his hand, he started tearing up when the boy confessed, he felt the same.   
Sirius jumped, and Remus kept talking, "I know about my condition, about my health, I know I'm a bother because of the werewolf part, but I'm going to try, I'm going to get better, I swear, for you" he cried, they cried together.   
Remus couldn't sit he felt too much pain so Sirius lay down to him, kissing his forehead softly and then his cheek and then his lips, soft and sweet lips. 

___  
it was supposed to be longer but it sounds better without the end that I wrote so..... hope you liked it.   
reading it again made me realize that I forgot to write about chocolate but that doesn't matter because I didn't write the end as I planned.


End file.
